Reasons for a kiss
by Mila J
Summary: They have been married for a few months now but that doesnt mean they are in love.[Sasuhina]
1. prolouge

Well this is my first Naruto fic ever. My knowledge of Naruto is very limited so if it seems like I'm just winging it then it's because I am. This story is on a very interesting couple that I've recently come to like very much. Sasuhina. If you like this couple awesome if you don't go ahead and flame me I don't mind. -- Actually you could go ahead and flame me because this is pretty crappy.

............................................................................................................  
  
They both stumbled into the bedroom awkwardly making sure not to break the kiss being shared between them at that moment. Her fingers quickly unbuttoned his shirt as he let her hair loose with one hand, the other inching up her dress.  
  
This is wrong.  
  
His lips slipped down to her neck nipping at sensitive spots, which caused pleasant gasps to erupt from her mouth. Thin arms wrapped around his neck to press him closer to her, bucking her hips into his.  
  
They were married...but this was the first time they were ever this intimate with each other. And as weird as it may sound...tonight was the first time they ever shared a kiss.  
  
The hot yet soft kisses traveled down her neck and to the recently exposed skin on her shoulder, he gave the dress strap an extra tug to make sure it would stay in place.  
  
Their marriage wasn't by choice, but the marriage that they witnessed today was by choice. The marriage from today was to blame for this sudden 'situation' that they were currently in.  
  
She slowly rubbed her hands up and down his chest causing the muscles in his stomach to clench. Their lips found each other again in a crushing kiss and he lifted her up to place her gently on the bed.  
  
This was wrong, but he couldn't control himself. She didn't want to stop at all, she needed this, and she didn't care if it was right or wrong.  
  
He suddenly froze over her as he looked down at her. Her face was flushed, the make-up from today's wedding party was still there and her hair fanned out around her head. For the first time in their marriage he found his wife to be the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She looked at him, her eyes still filled with tears, and she reached out to barely touch the side of his face with the tips of her fingers.  
  
"Please...Sasuke..." He couldn't do this...it was all for the wrong reasons. Sasuke suddenly reached out on both sides of her and grabbed the edges of the comforter, and wrapped it around the small body underneath him. The dark eyed man looked down at her now confused face before lifting himself of the bed and walked towards the door. Frantic and extremely confused she lifted herself from the bed, the comforter falling to the ground.  
  
"Sa- Sasuke??..."  
  
"You should get some sleep Hinata. It's been a long day." He walked outside of their bedroom and shut the door.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Short I know but I promise to make the next chap longer. This is just a prologue for the story. If things are confusing right now I'll try to make more sense of it in the next. I hope you enjoy so far and I would really appreciate some reviews...T-T even if its just one


	2. Reasons

Wow Oo;; I got more view than I expected. Holy crap thanks it makes me feel better that someone is actually reading this and enjoying somewhat. Well here is the second chapter I hope you like it and if you do I'll make sure to start on the 3rd chapter soon. Oh yeah I don't own Naruto and all that good stuff. ............................................................................................................  
  
The sun filtered through the blinds, showing that it was a brand new day. Hinata didn't want it to be a brand new day. She didn't want to face him at all. Her body curled up into a tighter ball as she heard him moving around in the next room. Most likely getting ready to go to his training. She ruined it...she defiantly ruined the small 'friendship' that had developed over the three months of their marriage. They learned to talk to each other on a regular basis and help each other whenever needed. They learned to live with each other. Hinata slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, quietly listening to her husband from the next room. She wondered if he would ever talk to her again or even look at her.  
  
Hinata stretched her body out as she stood, yawning a little. She didn't sleep the whole night because of how worried she felt. Realization hit when he shut the door last night. She had kissed him for all the wrong reasons. When she was younger she always hoped that her first kiss would be with Naruto...or at least someone she was in love with, but when she kissed her husband last night it wasn't because she loved him...it was because she was miserable. And she wanted that feeling to disappear more than ever, even if it was for a few moments. The events of last night caused her body slump heavily onto the floor. Even though her dreams of being with Naruto were destroyed when her engagement to Sasuke was announced, which was a little more than a year ago, what she witnessed last night made things more permanent.  
  
She watched Naruto happily and willingly marry another.  
  
Hinata's breath caught in her throat as she felt her husband's presence pause at the door.  
  
Sasuke stood very still in front of the bedroom door. He knew she was awake already but he wasn't sure if it was such a good idea to see her right now. The feeling of her lips pressed to his was still there and he wasn't sure if he could control himself in the same room with her. Especially when he was now aware of how beautiful she was.  
  
He finally walked away from the door with a heavy sigh and picked up his bag to go out for his training. At least he didn't have to face Naruto today, since he was on his honeymoon. It would be hard to face the man who his wife only had thoughts of after last night.  
  
With one last look at the door he walked out of the small apartment. As soon as the front door shut the bedroom door slowly opened. The young woman waited a few moments before finally stepping out and into the living room. The apartment felt very empty and very huge now that Sasuke had left, and during her morning rituals she couldn't help but feel a sudden loneliness since her morning rituals were spent with her husband near by in the apartment.  
  
She combed out her black hair to get some of the tangles out. Her hair had grown much longer from when she was a child; it was almost to the middle of her back now. Of course when she tied her hair back into a low ponytail it looked like she never grew it out at all.  
  
When she finished tying back her hair she looked back up in the mirror to quickly check herself over. Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment when she noticed the faint red marks on her neck. Quickly she pulled on a jacket with a high collar and zipped it up to cover the markings.  
  
"...."  
  
She carefully pulled down on the collar to get a better look at the markings. Curious she reached up and touched one of them gently and her body immediately flushed with the memory of her husband's kisses and touches.  
  
"This is going to be a long day..."  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Her legs took her as fast as they could to where she lived. It was technically Sasuke's apartment but ever since they were married they both agreed to live at his place. Hinata slowed down a little when she was came near the door, pulling out the small silver key. They have been married for three months now, their engagement took everyone by surprise even Hinata herself. That was when they were 19, but she belonged to him her entire life without him or her family mentioning it even once.  
  
She slid the key in carefully and unlocked the door. Hinata was promised to the Uchiha family when her mother was pregnant with her. Actually she was promised to Itachi Uchiha but Sasuke's mother wanted Hinata to be born to her unborn child. Strange how things work themselves out. When Hinata was inside she dropped her bag and coat into a nearby chair. During their year of engagement he told her the only reason he was marrying her was because he promised his mother. She felt a sudden pain after he told her this but she figured it was stupid to feel hurt since she was only marrying him because of her father.  
  
The now 20 year old woman quietly watched as the food in the frying pan slowly began to cook. Even though it had not even been one full day she missed the quiet conversations she had with Sasuke. She turned off the burner and fished out two plates from the cabinet and began to distribute the cooked food onto them.  
  
"He should be home by now..." she sat at the table slightly dazed. Hinata was going to have to apologize some how if she wanted her peaceful mornings and nights back with Sasuke. Holding her face in the palms of her hands she began wondering when would be the best time to apologize, but was interrupted by the sudden knock at the door. She quickly ran to the door and answered it.  
  
"Kakashi-san?..."  
  
"Yo," he lifted his hand in waving gesture and gave her a pleasant look. Nodding her head slightly to him she opened the door a little more to let him. She glanced at the white scroll in his hand  
  
"I came here to speak with Sasuke but I'm guessing he isn't home?" she frowned a little when he mentioned this and he noticed.  
  
"No he isn't home, but you are more then welcome to wait here if you like?"  
  
"Strange he left training pretty early," he glanced at her, which caused her to jump slightly, "You two get into a fight?"  
  
"Um..." he suddenly leaned towards her his eyes traveling down to her neck, and a brow went slightly up.  
  
"Ah." Hinata immediately blushed and quickly covered her neck with both hands and before she could give Kakashi an awkward explanation Sasuke walked in. Kakashi grinned...or at least they thought it was a grin behind his black mask.  
  
"Oi Sasuke I was just talking to your lovely wife about you" The young woman's blush deepened at the comment and Sasuke took notice of how she was holding her neck. Kakashi tossed over the small purple colored scroll to Sasuke who effortlessly caught it. Hinata blinked..._wasn't that scroll white a moment ago_. The silver haired man turned towards her and gave her a wide and noticeable grin before walking out of the couple's apartment.  
  
It stayed quiet for a few moments, both of their faces pointed towards the ground. Hinata holding her neck as Sasuke held tightly onto the small purple scroll.  
  
"I'm leaving tomorrow for a mission" she glanced at the scroll in his hand..._so that's what it is_. "It's going to last for a couple of weeks" her heart plummeted. Of course they have both been on missions before during their marriage but for some reason this hurts a lot more. The room went silent once more before Sasuke decided to break it again.  
  
"What's wrong with your neck?" he watched as his wife's face flushed completely again.  
  
"It's n-nothing...I'm just a l-little cold" she quickly went across the room to fetch her jacket. Sasuke just stood their watching her quietly. When she finally brought her hands down to slip on her jacket he spotted the red marks on her neck and quickly turned to go directly into the kitchen.  
  
_This is no time to be feeling proud over something like that_...but he couldn't help it. He couldn't help but feel a certain pride that he left that type of mark on his wife...almost like leaving a mark to show whom his wife belonged to. Sasuke quickly shook his head...he really shouldn't be thinking such things.  
  
They ate their dinner in silence, neither of them daring to look up at one another the entire time. Hinata panicked when she noticed that he was done and about to leave the table. She had to say something. Anything.  
  
"Sasuke...wait I'm s-sorry about last night" He didn't seem to be listening to her though. He just proceeded to place his dish in the sink and began to walk away from the kitchen.  
  
Without thinking she quickly stood and followed him, pulling on the sleeve of his shirt.  
  
"Please...Sasuke...liste-"  
  
_(She looked at him, her eyes still filled with tears, and she reached out to barely touch the side of his face with the tips of her fingers.  
  
"Please...Sasuke...")_  
  
Before she knew it she was backed against the kitchen counter with his body pressed against hers. Her husbands face was extremely close to her, feeling his breath brush delicately across her lips. As intimate as it seemed she was suddenly scared because of the look her husband was giving her, cold and distant  
  
"Was this what you wanted?" his voice was low but missing all human emotion. Hinata couldn't move, she tried to push him away but he kept firm to where he was standing. So instead she turned her head away only for it to be pulled back to look him in the eye. "Something meaningless so you could forget your own unhappiness?" she understood why he was mad but he was scaring her so she finally cried out a no.  
  
Sasuke pushed away from her but kept his hand placed on either side of her, gripping the counter she was leaning on. He was no longer looking at her and she couldn't see his eyes on account of his long bangs. His voice changed completely though...it sounded almost determined. The dark haired woman didn't feel as scared anymore so she stood still to listen to him.  
  
"The next time I kiss you...will because you will be the only woman that I think about."  
  
She stared at him quietly with a surprised look.  
  
"...and if you ever kiss me again...let it be because I'm the only man that you think about."  
  
.........................................................................................................  
  
Phew done! I hope it wasn't all weird for you I'm not sure if it will be so I'm a bit worried. Oh well please review I would highly appreciate it thanks!! P.S you people who reviewed before I thank you very very very much! 


	3. changes

Thank you for reviewing and ill try to fix the story to your guy's liking, but my weird writing style will stay :p hehe. Anyway I never got so many reviews before Oo;; kinda scared me hehe. Oh and im sorry if the characters are occ I cant really help that at the moment. Anways ill shut up now so you can read the story. Don't own anything Naruto.  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
She sighed heavily after shifting the paper bags in her hands. This was the fourth day in a row that she would be coming home to an empty house and even though there was tension between her and her husband...she missed him.  
  
Another sigh escaped from her lips in frustration, desperately trying to forget what he said to her a few nights ago. Whenever she thought about it her heart started to throb and all of this was confusing her entirely way too much.  
  
Hinata gripped the grocery bags tighter to her as she found a woman waiting in front of her apartment.  
  
"...Sakura-chan?" the pinked haired woman quickly turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Hinata-chan! What great timing I wanted to ask you about something today." Hinata blinked but quickly put on a small smile as much as it pained her to do it.  
  
"Oh of course why don't you come in and have something to drink"  
  
"Awesome! Here let me help you with that" Sakura took one of the grocery bags in her arms and followed Hinata into the small apartment. After putting the food away and getting out cold drinks for the two of them, Hinata sat down next to her friend.  
  
Sakura was among the many shocked and very angry women of the Konoha village when Hinata and Sasuke's engagement was announced. A lot of the women where so angry that they would threaten Hinata daily and insult her whenever she came outside to run errands, and even Sakura soon realized how ridiculous everyone was being and began defending Hinata instead of throwing insults at her.  
  
The pink haired woman would accompany Hinata everywhere making sure that no on would bother her, and in the end they became very good friends. But now...with all the recent events...things have become very tense between the two women.  
  
"So uh...How was your trip" Hinata sipped at her drink a little waiting for Sakura to reply.  
  
"Oh it was great! Hehe I really needed a break." Sakura glanced briefly at the woman next to her, knowing what she would ask next.  
  
"How is Naruto-kun?" her lips felt slightly dry as she asked and felt a small pain in her chest The woman next to her gave her a small sad smile before proceeding to answer her question  
  
"A goof ball as always, but he is doing well" Hinata felt Sakura's hand touch hers gently and she looked up into the worried green eyes of her friend.  
  
"Is...Is it alright for me to be here?" The dark haired woman suddenly felt horrible about the way she was acting. This was her friend and she was acting rude because she married someone she loved...someone they both loved. Its just their marriage happened so suddenly and it was unexpected. The information was hard for Hinata to deal with even though she herself was already married.  
  
Sakura was extremely depressed with her sudden loss of Sasuke and even after when she started protecting Hinata she was still depressed. Naruto had been there for her, making sure that she was eating right, and getting out to train with him so she wouldn't fall behind. Sakura wasn't sure when but soon her heart began to beat faster around him and she would get excited with the sudden thought of him.  
  
It was common knowledge that Naruto was in love with the pink haired ninja, so when she finally confessed her feelings to him he was quick to ask her to marry him. A month after Sakura's confession they were married.  
  
Hinata suddenly leaned forward and wrapped her arms around Sakura tightly.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura-chan...I didn't mean to be so..." Sakura cut her off by placing her thin arms around her.  
  
"It's ok Hinata-chan. I understand...besides...I'm the one who should be apologizing." Hinata shook her head quickly. It wasn't her fault that she fell in love. They both loved each other and it was only natural to want to be married...Hinata's arms tightened...but why him?  
  
"Hinata-chan...I was wondering...how are you and Sasuke-kun doing?" Hinata suddenly froze and her cheeks went red.  
  
"Eh?" Sakura pulled back from the hug to look at her friends face and couldn't stop the huge grin that spread across her face.  
  
"And what's this? Is Hinata-chan blushing about Sasuke-kun?? Did you two kiss yet!? C'mon details!" Sakura started to laugh even more when she saw Hinatas face turn a deeper shade of red.  
  
"I-Its not like that!"  
  
"Oh? Then what happened between you two?"  
  
"U-um there was a question you wanted to ask me??" Sakura blinked at this and suddenly smiled with realization. Relief washed over Hinata as the subject was changed; she wasn't sure how she was going to explain what happened between her and her husband.  
  
"Oh! That's right I almost forgot. Hehe that Ino pig is pregnant." Now it was Hinatas turn to blink.  
  
"Ino-san is pregnant? That's wonderful! How far along is she??"  
  
"About three months I believe. I was planning to throw her a surprise baby shower tomorrow and I was wondering if you could help me with some of the preparations. Sorry for such the late notice."  
  
"Of course I would love to help"  
  
"Great!" Sakura finished the last of her drink and stood up with Hinata following after her. "I'll come to pick you up in the mourning. Is that ok?" The white-eyed woman smiled and answered with a small nod.  
  
"Ok well I have to go...Naruto is waiting for me. I'll see you later! Bye Hinata-chan" Hinata waved in reply before shutting the door and locking it. _Wow...pregnant? A lot of things sure have changed from how I thought it would be from when I was younger.  
_  
Hinata began to move back the coffee table and a few other pieces of furniture in the small living room. After everything was cleared she placed her self in the center of the space she made. Hinata picked one day a week to practice by herself and not with Kiba and Shino. Facing the door she slid back her right leg, lifting her left arm into a defensive position and her right held back ready for the attack.  
  
It was true though, she had expected a lot of things to be different Her left leg dragged across the carpet to turn her back to the door, her right arm pushing out. She wondered if Ino or Sakura felt the same way, maybe even Sasuke? Hinata faulted for a moment at this sudden thought. She never thought about it before...did she make Sasuke miserable by getting married to him? Did she ruin any of his future plans?  
  
Hinata finally moved to go into a crouching position but was stopped...stopped by something completely unexpected.  
  
"Go back to the position you were just in"  
  
Sasuke watched his wife in amusement as she nearly jumped out of her skin.  
  
"Sasuke! I thought you wouldn't be back for at least another week?" Her husband tossed his bag to the side with an irritated gesture.  
  
"That damned Kakashi-sensei gave me the wrong mission." Hinata quickly remembered the white scroll and how it had changed to purple. She began to wonder if Kakashi had then that on purpose, but her thoughts were quickly cut off with the sound of her husband's voice.  
  
"Go back to the position you were just in" repeating himself again. She looked up at him a bit confused but did as her husband asked. Sasuke began looking over her slightly moving her right arm and adjusting her foot placement. After few seconds of staring at her, which made her extremely uncomfortable, he finally spoke.  
  
"There...this is how the stance is supposed to be. You understand?" Hinata nodded slowly, memorizing exactly how her body was placed. "Hinata?" she looked up at him as he said her name, making sure not to move. "I could help you train if you like? Just you and I?" Hinatas stance suddenly dropped.  
  
Sasuke wasn't entirely sure why he asked, but for some reason he wanted to spend more time with her and this seemed to be the perfect opportunity to do so. He looked at her quietly, waiting for his wife's answer.  
  
She wasn't really sure how to answer him. Hinata knew that she was nowhere near his league when it came to fighting and she was sure that she would only slow down his training. But her mouth answered before he brain could stop her.  
  
"A-Alright. Thank you Sasuke" Her husband raised his eyebrows slightly in surprise but quickly nodded with the faintest touch of a smile. She blushed at this but something bothered her.  
  
If he was going to do this for then what would she do for him? Hinata thought about how she would repay him as they both made their way into the kitchen until she finally came up with an idea.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I'll teach you to cook? As payment for you helping me train..." She looked at the floor as she asked him. He didn't answer her so she looked up at him to see him staring at her with one brow raised.  
  
"What's wrong with my cooking?" Hinata smiled a little at him, blushing with embarrassment.  
  
"Oh no no! You're an excellent cook...its just you never seem to cook with spices so I thought I could help?" It was true; Sasuke never really cared enough to throw in spices when he cooked dinner for them. Hinata made different dishes then him so he never knew that his dishes tasted a bit bland.  
  
"Alright. How about we start tonight then?" His wife smiled at his suggestion and quickly began pulling out a few spices as he started taking out the needed materials to make the dinner dish he was planning to make.  
  
He listened to her as she spoke about the different tastes the spices had as he cooked the food. A lot of the spices she talked about he didn't even know existed until tonight. Sasuke would watch her, enjoying the smile she gave him every time she glanced up at him with a different spice.  
  
When dinner was done and set on the table, he looked at the food placed before him with doubt. How could a few spices suddenly change the taste of the food that he cooked so many times before? Sasuke glanced over at his wife as she tried a spoonful of what he had made for dinner.  
  
"Oh Sasuke this tastes wonderful!" Hinata glanced over at him, urging him to try some. He glanced back down at his plate doubtfully before finally trying some.  
  
"Well? What do you think?" Sasuke sat quietly with raised eyebrows. The spices actually made it taste a lot better, but he really didn't want to admit that the spices had helped.  
  
"It tastes fine," he grumbled as he looked off to the side, pouting slightly. Hinata couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. She never knew that her husband could make such an expression. Feeling both joy and embarrassment from his wife's giggling he quickly changed the subject.  
  
"I saw Sakura on my way home...did she stop by here?"  
  
"Oh yes she did. She asked for some help for Ino-san's surprise baby-shower tomorrow"  
  
"Baby shower? Ino is having a baby? Heh I bet Shikamaru sure is happy about this" Sasuke smirked at this, wishing he could have seen the reaction on Shikamaru's face when she told him the news. Suddenly a new thought hit him...a baby...  
  
"Hinata? Do you...I mean someday...would you want to have a baby." He didn't say with him since he wasn't sure why he even asked in the first place. It wasn't like him to ask such a stupid thing. As expected Hinata just stared at him completely shocked by his question.  
  
_A baby?..  
_  
She never even thought of having children and was surprised that she entirely forgot about it. And if she had a baby it would be with her husband... Sasuke... When she was younger she always planed to be married to Naruto and have his children, but now he was married to Sakura...and she would have his children.  
  
Hinata's shoulders suddenly hunched over and couldn't stop the sudden overflow of tears that came.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I d-don't mean to c-cry. Its just I d-didn't expect to b-be married to y-you or have your c-c-children. Everything is j-just so different from w-what I wanted." Desperately she tried to wipe her tears away as her body shook with her sobs.  
  
Her words stung him greatly and he didn't know what he was supposed to do so he just sat there listening painfully to her crying. Something else was bothering him though...this seemed all too familiar.  
  
...She was like this before.  
  
She cried just like this the night of Naruto's wedding...  
  
The night they almost...  
  
Suddenly Sasuke stood, throwing his unfinished dish into the sink and walked into the bedroom slamming the door shut. This caused Hinata to stop her sobs in surprise. Did she make him angry? She slowly stood from the table making her way to their bedroom door. Hinata was worried...what if she screwed up again? She decided against opening the door and laid down on the couch, feeling extremely exhausted from the sudden outbreak of emotions. As soon as her eyes were shut she was fast asleep.  
  
Not more than an hour later Sasuke opened the bedroom door and walked over to the couch where he found his wife currently sleeping. He couldn't sleep...the way he left her crying bugged him and her words had hurt more than he realized.  
  
Hinata suddenly felt the couch go down with a new weight and her eyes slowly opened to the dimly lit room, she wasn't really sure when all the lights had been turned off.  
  
"Sasuke?..."  
  
"Do I really make you that miserable?" Hinata was now fully awake and sat up to better see Sasuke.  
  
"No...Did I ruin your life because you were forced to marry me?"  
  
"No"  
  
They both stared at each other quietly. If they didn't love or hate each other...what kind of marriage did they have?  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
bah! Tired! I'm going to bed. If you like this chap please review. If you don't then go ahead and flame. Cant... Keep...eyes...opened... 


	4. hands

* * *

I own nothing. Absolutely nothing. --

* * *

As promised Sakura was there to pick up Hinata early in the morning so they could pick up the things needed for Inos surprise baby shower. Sakura was in charge of the decorations and Hinata in charge of the food. The guests were already invited and Sakura convinced Shikamaru to help them get Ino out of the house for a couple of hours.

When they arrived, the house was left unlocked for them to go in and they both quickly set to work. Sakura put up several streamers and balloons around the room, and setting up a highly decorated chair in front of a small coffee table where the presents would be. Hinata made easy to make finger foods, decorating the platters with the food in various patterns. When she finished placing the platters on the dining table she set up the cans of drinks into a pleasing design to make it seem more appealing.

Just as they put the finishing touches on their assigned duties the guests began to knock at the door, piling presents of different sizes and colors onto the small coffee table. Sakura glanced up at the clock and grinned.

"Kay Shikamaru should be back with Ino any minute so get ready." Hinata moved to the window, pushing the curtains to the side slightly to see if they were on their way and sure enough she saw them coming up to the house. Ino was complaining to Shikamaru about something with him looking extremely bored.

When Ino walked in everyone screamed a series of congrats and surprise. Ino just simply squealed in excitement and as soon as he got the chance Shikamaru walked into a separate room, not really wanting to stay in the same place with a handful of women.

As the party continued smoothly Hinata sat down quietly and watched as everyone had fun. The party was entertaining but it was mostly a needed distraction for her. While she watched Ino open the gifts Hinata's thoughts flew back to the past events shared with her husband and her heart began to throb. She looked down at the drink she nursed in her hands, the throbbing had been happening a lot lately and caused a thick blanket of confusion to surround her thoughts.

Hinata wanted to ask Sakura about it but...how stupid would it sound for her to ask such a question. Why is my heart throbbing because of my husband? Besides she figured what Sakura's answer would be anyways. Something a long the lines of being in love with him, but that just didn't make sense to her.

Why would she be in love with someone she barely knew?

But...that wasn't completely true...to be honest her and her husband knew each other quite well. Mostly because of the fact that they both observed each other's actions and reactions to things more than the small conversations they shared, even though that did help their relationship.

Hinata sighed at the thought of Sasuke, the main reason why she didn't love him plaguing her mind.

He wasn't Naruto.

Her milk colored eyes glanced up at the clock. Sakura and her had to leave in about a half hour to meet both Sasuke and Naruto at the training grounds.

* * *

_It was late when they got home and the after affects of the loud music were still buzzing in their ears. Sasuke was the last one in and turned away from his wife to close and lock the door._

_She had been acting extremely distant to him this evening...which was understandable since they just came back from Naruto and Sakura's wedding. Sasuke may be a bit dense when it came to things like love but he knew that his wife had cared very deeply for Naruto._

_When Sasuke turned back around he found his wife kneeling on the ground with her shoulders hunched forward. He stood there quietly watching as her small pale shoulders began to shake with silent sobs._

_He was frozen in place with confusion on what to do next. The only other time he had seen...or actually heard her cry was on their wedding night. The wedding they had was small, traditional and very private. After the ceremony the only thing to seal the marriage was for them to completely give themselves to each other._

_That night...she had looked so terrified and Sasuke couldn't bring himself to do anything. So instead of spending the night together in bed Sasuke laid on the floor next to it, falling asleep to the sounds of his new wife's sobs._

_Now actually seeing his wife there crying made him feel out of place...what was he supposed to do? Every few seconds his chest would pulsate with a certain pain and it irritated the hell out of him. Finally deciding that he would leave her alone he began to move out of the room and into the kitchen, but he came back a minute later with a glass of cold water in his hand._

_He COULDN'T leave her there...he just couldn't..._

_Sasuke got onto one knee in front of her and placed the cup down on the floor, sliding it towards her._

"_Hinata...you should go to sleep. Its been a long night..." her shoulders finally stopped shaking but she didn't look up at him, her face covered by a veil of indigo hair and shadows. It had calmed the pain he felt in his chest slightly but he knew she was still crying._

"_Goodnight Hinata" Strange...that had been the first time he had ever said that to her._

_His knee only made it an inch above the floor when Hinata's small fingers curled around the loose fabric of his sleeve. Her hand slowly moved up his arm, the tips of her fingers grazing the side of his neck up to his chin. _

_Sasuke froze a second time that night in confusion no one had ever touched him like that. Sure Sakura and Ino had basically jumped him...but...not like this..._

_Hinata mumbled something quietly under her breath as her fingers reached his cheek and all Sasuke could do was watch her, suddenly wanting her to look at him._

"_Hina-"She placed her fingers on his lips gently, her sad light colored eyes lifting up to his confused dark ones._

"_Stay with me Sasuke...Just for tonight."_

_Sasuke wasn't sure who leaned in first, maybe it was both of them at the same time, but he did know that night was his first kiss._

_Her first kiss._

_Their first kiss._

* * *

"OI!!! Bastard! Are you listening?!"

Sasuke silently kicked himself for letting his mind wander and turned his head to the side to look at his friend. He just couldn't get that night out of his head.

Naruto sighed heavily and leaned back on the rock he was currently sitting on. They had just finished sparring with each other, both having nothing better to do since Kakashi never showed up. It was a draw...even if Naruto was still arguing about it.

With ease Sasuke caught the oncoming rock thrown at his head and grunted at his blonde comrade.

"What?"

"Jeez just pay attention...Look is something wrong cause you seemed a bit off today because you-"

"Didn't win?"

"Shut up you cocky asshole! Let me finish!" Naruto took in a deep breath trying to calm himself down. "What I was TRYING to say was you looked distracted...did something happen between you and Hinata?"Sasuke glared at him.

"Did Sakura say something?" Naruto laughed a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"eheh Sorta but I was serious when I said you looked distracted." Sasuke turned his head to look back in front of him.

"It's none of your business." The whiskered-faced man stared at him for a few moments before shrugging and turning his head up to the sky. What Sasuke wanted to say was how did Naruto feel when he was with his wife, Sakura...did he feel suddenly happy with the mere thought of her? Or did he have a sudden urge to kiss her every time she smiled at him? Of course...Sasuke would never come out and ask Naruto about this kind of thing...ESPECIALLY about him and his wife.

Sasuke gripped the grass next to him and pulled, ripping out the small green blades in frustration. How can one woman create so much trouble and she was quiet, reserved...aren't those type of woman no trouble at all? He silently cursed at himself and everything else around him that happened to be in his line of vision.

"Sasuke?...I was curious...Have you even kissed her yet?" Naruto quietly watched the quick glance from his friend and smiled a little. Sakura had told him a bit about Sasuke and Hinata's relationship and from what she had told him yesterday the only intimate contact they had was a kiss. "One more question...you still a virgin?" by now Naruto had his trademark grin on his face.

Now how in the hell was Sasuke supposed to respond to that? So instead of answering Naruto's question he did what he always did...He ignored him. Of course this just made things worse and Sasuke sat calmly as he listened to his friend burst out into laughter.

"AHAHAHAHAH!!! YOU'RE A MARRIED VIRGIN!!!!"

Taking in deep breaths, Sasuke calmed himself trying his best to ignore him.

"HAHAHA so Sasuke how long you been married again?? Heheh what was that? Three? Four months? Still a virgin?"

Twitch...deep breaths...keep calm...

"HAHAHA well that's a first. Guess that makes me more of a man now huh? HAHAHHAHAHAH!!"

Twitch...calm...

"Well yo- GWAH!!!" Sasuke smirked in triumph as the rock he threw successfully nailed Naruto in the head. A cheap shot but didn't stop from making him feel better.

"YOU BASTARD!" as expected Naruto recklessly tried to tackle Sasuke to the ground, but Sasuke moved quickly out of the way and tackling him instead. Both put each other in a headlock glaring at one another.

"Both of you are married grown men...who were trained to be ninjas," The new voice sighed tiredly. "And you both still insist on fighting each other like 5 year olds."Kakashi glanced over the edge of his book and stared at them. After seeing him stitting on the rock Naruto quickly directed his anger towards Kakashi and pushed Sasuke off.

"YOUR LATE KAKASHI-SENSEI!" the silver haired man just looked back down to his book and shrugged.

"I'm no longer your sensei you both can train without me. I see no reason for me being here."

"Pfft! Whatever your just a lazy old man!" Kakashi looked back up at Naruto with his one visible eye in a slight glare.

"Old?" In a puff of smoke and large crack later, Naruto was sitting on the ground holding his throbbing head.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ooooooow!" Kakashi tossed the large broken stick in his hand with one lazy gesture, his eyes still glued to his book.

"Hey!! Naruto!!" They all looked up to see Sakura waving at them happily, Hinata close by her side.

"Ah! Sakura-chan! Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei hit me on the head with painful objects!" Sakura just gave him a dry look, glancing at the men beside her husband.

"You most likely deserved it. What did you do?"

"CRUEL! You're a cruel wife!" Hinata giggled at the two and glanced up at her own husband who happened to be staring at her. She blushed and quickly looked away. When she looked back up she noticed the blood coming down on Naruto's forehead.

"Oh! Naruto-kun you forehead..."She reached up to check if the wound was bad but her hand was intercepted by her husbands.

"We're leaving."

"But Naruto's head..." Sakura just smile at her.

"It's fine I have it under control."

"Great I'm going to die" The young pink haired woman glared at her husband and threatened to give him his third hit of the day.

"Oh well...I hope you feel better Naruto-kun...Goodbye everyone!" Sasuke gripped her hand in his and quickened his pace to get away faster. It bothered him to see her worry about Naruto. He wasn't jealous...it just bothered him...greatly.

He quickly glanced back at her only to see her head bowed down low.

"Is there something wrong?" Hinata quickly looked up to face the back of her husband's head. Nothing was wrong it was just...she glanced back down at their joined hands and her heart began to pound again. Sasuke gripped her hand tightly in his larger one.

"Does this bother you?" Did it? She was a bit excited to tell the truth and she berated herself for acting like such a schoolgirl about it, but this was a first for her and she liked it. To answer his question she gripped his hand in return and the both of them remained quiet, hand in hand. They actually looked like a real couple.

"Hinata-chan!" At the sound of her name Hinata looked up to see Kiba across the street waving. Her face immediately broke into a smile and waved back to him with her free hand.

"Good evening Kiba-kun!" Kiba quickly made his way across the street and smiled down at Hinata. Sasuke stood quietly next to Hinata, scowling slightly at the way Kiba was smiling at his wife.

"Are you coming to practice tomorrow?" Before Hinata could answer her friend Sasuke did it for her.

"No. She promised a day of training with me so she's already taken." Kiba growled at the double meaning of Sasuke's words, but he couldn't argue with him since Hinata was technically already taken. Looking back down at Hinata he gave her a warm smile and patted her head, just to hopefully piss Sasuke off but unfortunately he didn't show any signs of anger.

"Well then I guess I'll see you after that then kay?" The shorter woman simply nodded and smiled, waving him goodbye before turning to her husband.

"We're training tomorrow?"

"Unless you want to train with Kiba." She gripped his hand tightly.

"Its fine. I want to train with you."

When they made it back home, Sasuke instantly went to the sofa to lye down and Hinata went to the kitchen to dinner.

He was pissed when Kiba touched Hinata. He was already irritated by the way Hinata acted with Naruto, but now he was just pissed off. The thing that really ticked him off was why he felt this way. So what if she never gave me the same type of affection that she gives to Naruto? And so what if Kiba touched her so easily when it took three months to kiss her? He didn't care. Why should he? Sasuke punched the side of couch in frustration and closed his eyes in an attempt to get rid of the headache coming on.

Hinata walked back into the living room to announce that dinner was ready, but instead just stood at the doorway watching her husband sleep. He never fell asleep before her. She looked over the details of his face free of embarrassment and smiled. Her husband was quite...she blushed...handsome.

She moved over him, grabbing the old wool blanket and laid it over him. When she looked back up to his face she found him staring at her for the second time that day.

"O-Oh! I'm s-sorry Sasuke. I though y-you were asleep." She turned to go back to the kitchen. "Well dinner is-oh!" Sasuke gripped her small arm and pulled her down. Hinata wasn't expecting this at all and fell on top of her husband, the upper half of her body using his chest as a cusion.

"Sasuke?" Hinata moved to sit up but he held her close to him.

"It irritates me to see you happy with them." This only confused her more and she questioned him again. "I don't want them to be the ones that make you happy..." This time Hinata kept quiet and listened to the soft breathing of her husband.

They weren't sure how long they were there together like that.

* * *

erm...eheheh I have no excuse about not getting this chapter out quick enough ;;. Erm anways - sorry if its shit...sorry if my punctuation is shit...and sorry if my spelling is shit. The story is not going to be perfect but im trying...so I hope this chapter is ok for you guys if it sucks im sorry!! V-V...well anyway enjoy and if Sasuke seemed like he was stuttering the last chapter then um sorry Oo;; I didn't think he was just pausing to reward his sentence a little....there is a difference damnit! Hehe -; kay I'll shut up. Please review! On the verge of falling asleep so whee....passes out


	5. Questions

Ehehe this is kinda late ….um yah so here yah go…if its crap then sorry ehe I tried to make it some what good. I hope it came out ok and ill let you guys be the judge of that so enjoy and make sure to review please. Again sorry from my lack of chapters! You can go ahead a yell at me for that.

* * *

Her fingers worked quickly as she put the two lunches together, glancing out the window every now and then to see the clouds covering the sky in a blanket of gray. Today is the day that she will spend training with her husband. Hinata turned her head to the side to see Sasuke looking through a basket of clothes for a clean shirt. She let her eyes linger, looking at the scars that decorated his back and arms. 

Blushing heavily, she quickly looked away to place a lid on each of the lunch boxes. What was she doing? Hinata knew that she had every right to stare at her own husband…but…Her eyes glanced back to see Sasuke lift up one of her shirts…but he was such a cold-hearted person. Why should she care about someone like him?

She gazed out of the kitchen window quietly, the events of the night before running through her mind.

_"It irritates me to see you happy with them."_

When he said this he had confused her so much…since when did he care about her happiness? Her milk colored eyes lowered to her hands.

"_I don't want them to be the ones that make you happy…"_

Did he want to make her happy? Her heart skipped a beat with this thought. He did seem a bit jealous yesterday…or, her heart sank and the happy feeling quickly went away, or…he probably just thinks of her as his property. That seemed more realistic, why would he care about her anyway.

The strange thing was that a part of her was hoping that he did.

"Your shirts are hanging in the closet."

Sasuke glanced up at his wife, who's back was turned towards him. She was wrapping both of the lunches in a white cloth and moved to the sink after she was done. He continued to watch her for a few more moments, his eyes roaming down the back of her body, before finally getting up to go into the bedroom.

Today would be HIS day with his wife, even if it is just a bit of training he still had the chance to spend the day with her. He smirked slightly as he pulled out a clean shirt from the closet and it took all his will power to stop from grinning like a fool. The sudden wave of happiness irritated him and quickly shoved it down as he pulled his shirt over his head. _If I'm not careful I'll be grinning like that idiot, Naruto._

His eyes darted to the window when he heard a small rumble come from the outside. Sasuke had come to a very important decision the night before, with his wife in his arms, that he would make Hinata his. She is his wife, but it seemed like the rest of her belonged to someone else. Naruto to be exact…and he never realized that she loved him…not even now. He really was a fool…

Sasuke gave the dark clouds a determined glare. He would be the one to make his wife happy and he would be the only man she ever thinks about. She would be his.

And…

His hard glare softened into a melancholy stare.

…If she were willing to accept him as her husband…he would completely offer himself to her. He would be hers.

"Sasuke? I think it might rain…do you want me to get you a warmer shirt?" At the call of his name Sasuke slowly turned his head to his wife who was standing at the doorway, her hair still loose from its hair tie.

"No. It's fine." He walked past her to the dresser, pulling out the top drawer for his gloves and bandages and she soon followed to stand next to him to get her things. Hinata picked up the hairbrush and hair tie from the top of the dresser and began running the brush through her hair. His body only a few inches away from his wife's, Sasuke began to wrap his right arm. He glanced at her as she brushed out her long indigo tinted hair.

When they were younger he remembered her to be very childish looking with her short hair, and it was strange to see her not try to wear fashionable clothing like the other girls their age did at that time. Slipping on his right glove he started to wrap his left hand. Now that she's older she still tries to hide her body with sweaters and jackets, but her long hair made her look extremely different from before…more…beautiful.

Sasukes gaze wandered back to his wife as she began to gather her hair back to be put into a ponytail. He personally liked it better when she left it down but he understood that it would only get in the way of her training.

But…

His left hand shot out to grab her right wrist before she could finish what she was doing and spun her around so that her back was pressed against the dresser. Hinata looked up at him in surprise but held her breath when she realized how close he was to her, which was very very close. Sasukes body pressed into hers, pinning her against the dresser and his face hovered above her face.

Dark ebony locks tickled the sides of her face as she moved to look up at him. His eyes were intense with an emotion that Hinata couldn't explain.

Hinata didn't move.

Sasuke didn't move.

His scent mingled with hers and the smell was so intoxicating that she began to feel faint. If it weren't for her husband she would have slid down to the floor.

Her cheeks went a deeper hue of red as he began to lean in closer to her. Their foreheads touched gently and without even realizing it Hinata began to slowly close her eyes.

The warmth of his body was gone just before her eyes could close and she watched him as he pulled back slowly his left glove. When he left the room her legs gave out and Hinata slid down to the floor, her face a shade of deep red.

_What was that about?_

* * *

"Faster Hinata!" 

Sasuke bent down and out of the way as Hinata's foot came flying across. He jumped back afew feetwaiting for her next attack.

"Stop hesitating!" He twisted out of the way before her palm could reach him and grabbed her wrist.

"Every time you hesitate you give me a chance to attack. If I was the enemy I would have killed you buy now." He let go of her wrist to lean back from another kick. "Come on Hinata hit me!"

A bead of sweat trickled down the side of her face as she advanced on her husband yet again. She hadn't been able to land one hit and it bothered her that he didn't even try to fight back. He was right though. She was hesitating, but she couldn't help it. She didn't want to hit Sasuke.

"You're a Hyuga, Hinata! Use your Byakugan skills to the fullest. Hit me!" As much as she didn't want to hit him…he was beginning to irritate her by not trying to attack her back. She went for another low kick but he twisted his body to the left slightly and caught her foot, not taking that opportunity to attack her.

"Dead again…Hit. Me." The irritation grew into anger and her attacks became much quicker, throwing Sasuke off guard. He kept up with her attacks until her footsolidly hit him in the side of his face and flew into the ground.

Hinata stood there for a few seconds, shocked that she had landed a hit but suddenly she was filled with worry when Sasuke didn't move. Quickly canceling her byakugan she ran over to him and bent down slightly.

"Sasuke? I-I'm sorry I d-didn't mean to...ah!" Sasuke's leg swiftly swept under Hinatas, causing her to fall flat on her back. He then rolled over on top of her on his hand and knees, a small smirk on his face.

"Very good Hinata. Now we just have to make sure you keep that up and that you stay on guar-" His sentence was cut short as he felt her knees press into his stomach and flip him over her head. Hinata lifted her legs over her head and rolled over backwards and landed right on top of her husband in a straddling position, causing him to grunt.

She smiled down at him, the sudden rush of everything making her excited. Hinata had to admit she was having a good time. Her smile faded from her face as she began to turn red. Sasuke was looking up at her with a pleasant look, small smirk still there. She quickly climbed off her husband; very aware of the position they were in.

He watched her as she got off of him, with the same pleasant look and sat up shortly after she stood.

"I think that's enough for today. We should go home before it starts to rain." She looked up at dark gray sky as he stood up next to her. She wondered how long they had been there.

They gathered their things and began walking out of the forest. Hinata glanced back at the clearing where they had been fighting a smiled slightly. Sasuke told her this where he came to train alone. For some reason it made her feel happy that he would share this place with her…even if it were just for training.

When they came into the village it began to rain. It didn't sprinkle small droplets of water when it usually started to rain. It just came down hard and they were soaked after a few quick seconds. Hinata looked off to the side of the road, seeing the puddle quickly forming. She smiled slightly at the memory of her playing in the puddles as a child. The rain had always made her happy and she didn't mind one bit that she was soaked tothe bone.

The rain renewed her tired body from training and gave her the sudden playful urge to jump in puddles the way she did years before. Hinata gave in quickly and dropped her bag on the ground as she jumped into a puddle with all her weight. The water jumped and danced all around her in a panic and she laughed as the water slapped at her cheeks.

Sasuke stopped as soon as he heard Hinata's bag hit the ground and watched in a confused wonder as her feet hit the water. She kicked childishly at the water a few times before quickly looking up at him, realizing he was watching her. Her cheeks turned their usual shade of red and she looked down embarrassed, her hand wiping back her wet hair in a quick nervous gesture.

He continued to stare at her with one brow raisedand the barest hint of a smile. He was still a bit confused to what suddenly brought her to do that but he was glad that she did. He never seen her this happy on his own before, because there was always someone else there that had trigged it and even if he wasn't the cause of her happiness at the moment he was glad to have witnessed it.

He stepped near the curb closest to the puddle she was standing in and reached his hand out towards her.

Hinata looked up at him quietly, her eyes observing his features. She was used to the uncaring look that he would usually give her, but he was still giving her that pleasant look that he had in the forest. Hinata quickly decided that she liked it very much and insecret, even toher,hoped that she was some how the cause of it.

Her hand hesitantly slid into his.

* * *

When they got home Hinata's renewed energy from the rain quickly turned into a sluggish feeling. All she wanted to do was fall to the groundto keep the room from spinning. She turned slowly to her husband when she heard him speak. 

"What was that Sasuke?"

"You should change into something warm before you get sick…" He eyed her carefully, noticing the dazed look.

"You go ahead and change in the room. I'll change out here since my clothes are still here." She pointed at the basket that was still there and looked at him as he slowly nodded his head. He started at her a little longer, making sure that she was all right and finally turned to get dressed.

She peeled off her clothes, her body feeling quite warm and wasn't really thinking about the fact that Sasuke could come out before she finished changing since she was trying very hard to see straight. After putting on somedry clothes she stood up, stretching her arms above her head.

That was a bad idea.

Sasuke's hands froze on top of his head, drying his hair with a towel, when he heard a loud thud. He dropped the towel and swung the door open to see if Hinata was all right.

His heart stopped to see her body limply lay across the floor, the image bringing back horrible memories. The sound of Hinata's moan caused him to sigh in relief and he quickly went across the room to pick her up.

She was extremely warm and Sasuke cursed under his breath to see her face flushed with fever. He went to the bedroom and gently placed her on the bed. He then toweled her hair to dry it somewhat and went into the bathroom to get a bowl of water. He would have to call the doctor tomorrow since it was a bit late; they had stayed out longer then he thought. Sasuke came back in the room and placed the bowl on the nightstand next to the bed.

Hinata opened her eyes slightly as she felt something cold touch her forehead.

"Sasuke…"

"Sleep. You need your rest." Sasuke pulled the covers up around her and readjusted the wet cloth on her forehead so it would stay. He turned to leave but a small tug on his shirt prevented him from doing so.

"Don't go. Stay." Sasuke wasn't sure if she really meant it or it was just the fever causing this. So he gently pried her fingers and placed it on her stomach, but she only gripped his hand. "Please…" She mumbled sleepily.

He stared at her not sure what she wanted him to do but she answered him as if he asked.

"Sleep." He glanced over at the empty side next to her then back to her before finally crawling over her to lie down, there hands still linked together.

"Thank you." She turned her head towards him and smiled lazily but didn't open her eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"Warm."

"Did you enjoy today?" Her head went up and down slightly.

"Very much." He wasn't sure why he was asking her all these questions but he guessed he wanted to see when she would fall asleep.Sasuke was beginning to wonder if she was aware that she was even answering at all or the part of her that was still awake was answering with out thinking.

"…Do you like living here with me?" He wanted to test something out but she didn't answer him, which caused him to think that she had finally fallen asleep, but a few moments later she slowly nodded her head. His eyebrows lifted in slight surprise but suddenly turned serious…risking asking another question.

"Are you…" He paused suddenly unsure of himself._ Should I be asking this? Do I want to know? _"...still in love with Naruto?" she didn't answer him for a long time this time either but her face scrunched up, making her seem confused. Her eyes still didn't open but her mouth did to answer in a tired and quiet voice. Sasuke kept still to listen.

"I don't know…"


	6. touch

Ok…I know…I suck at updating big time BUT at least im updating hehe please enjoy….it probably sucks…but hopefully for your sakes its good…please enjoy…and I was actually thinking of doing a small little side story about Naruto's and Sakura's marriage…maybe…

* * *

She carefully slid one foot out onto the floor to balance herself as she leaned forward to peek out the open door of her bedroom. Her husbands back was turned towards her and in front of him was a young and very beautiful medic nin explaining the directions to the bag in his hand. The medic nin smiled and touched Sasuke's hand gently making Hinata frown slightly.

How can she still try to flirt with him when he's married?

"I can stay and help you around the house since Hinata-san's not feeling well?"

Hinata bit her lip from saying anything. She didn't want to seem rude but she didn't want her to stay. Without looking up from the bag of medicine, Sasuke reached up and closed the door on the surprised girls face. Hinata's husband continued to read and again without looking up he spoke directly towards her.

"Shouldn't you be resting?" her body jumped in surprise and she quickly pulled the covers over her head. She couldn't help but smile at being caught but he was right…she still felt nauseous.

Her eyes felt heavy under the warmth of her fever. It had gone down since the night before but it still lingered. She yawned, keeping the covers over her head to keep the light out, and fell asleep.

In the kitchen, Sasuke placed the bag on the counter and took the lid of the pot of soup he was making to check it.

When he got up that morning, Hinata was still asleep with a fever and he got a hold of one of the medic nin's for help. He was relived that her fever had gone down and was also relived that she didn't seem to remember much of last night.

Sasuke was in a particularly good mood all due to his wife's answers the night before. He grabbed a cup and bowl from the cabinet in front of him, filling the bowl with hot soup.

Even though she still might be in love with his friend Naruto, there was still a chance that she might come to care for him and for Sasuke that good enough for him; he was willing to wait. He filled the cup with water and grabbed the bag of medicine, bringing it into the bedroom where his wife was.

His eyebrow rose in question as he saw his wife's body completely hidden under the blanket. He placed the food and medicine down on the nightstand and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Hinata?" He pulled down the blanket so that he could see her face and found her sound asleep. Sasuke took the moment to stare at his wife, shocked once again at how beautiful she was.

Her hair was a mess from sleep and her bangs clung to her forehead from sweat, Sasuke pushed her bangs away and wiped her face with a damp cloth.

Hinata opened her eyes halfway to see who was touching her face and smiled lazily at Sasuke.

"Do you think you can eat some food?" She nodded and sat up with the help of her husband. He then placed the bowl in her hands and she tipped it onto her lips, letting the warm liquid go down her throat. Hinata cradled the bowl in her hands and looked over at Sasuke who was opening the bag of medicine.

"It's very good, thank you Sasuke." He glanced at her from the corner of his eye then looked back at the bag in his hand taking out a much smaller package from it.

"Good, it's the only thing I can make with out having to worry about spices." She grinned at this and took another sip from the bowl.

Hinata suddenly felt dizzy and her stomach felt like its was swirling. She quickly placed the bowl on the nightstand and ran to the bathroom, leaving a surprised Sasuke to follow her.

The indigo haired woman now felt guilty because she was telling the truth when she complimented the soup her husband made, but know it was down the toilet.

She felt another wave of dizziness and her body shook as she threw up yet again. Sasuke sighed and brushed her hair back waiting for her to finish.

"Was it really that bad?"

"S-sorry…I really did like it…" She looked up at her husband and immediately felt a damp cloth pressed to her mouth. Hinata sat quietly as he wiped her mouth clean.

"Do you feel better?" She nodded slowly and let out a squeak when he lifted her up in his arms. After flushing the toilet, he carried her to their bed and carefully laid her down. Sasuke lifted the blankets up around her and handed her a cup of cold water, which she gulped down to get the horrible taste out of her mouth.

When she was done he left and came back with another cup of water. He sat on the bed next to her and opened the small package he took out earlier and opened it to reveal a small pill.

Hinata took the medicine and washed it down with the fresh cup of water. Her husband took back the cup and pushed her gently to lie down.

"I'm going to be gone for a few hours to train with Naruto, when you wake up take another pill alright?" she nodded, frowning a little that he was going to leave, "Eat something when you think your stomach can handle it."

Was she pouting? Sasuke gave her his pleasant look and he moved his hand to the side of her face, pushing back a few strands of hair. Hinata blushed; hoping he would think it was still from her fever.

"I might be back before you wake up." she smiled when she noticed he was trying to make her feel better.

"Alright…sorry…" Sasuke shook his head and touched her forehead with the tips of his fingers. He slid them down to the side of her face and stared at her for a few more moments before finally getting up from the bed.

Sasuke took one last lingering glance at his wife before finally closing the door. She heard the familiar shuffling outside of the door and the silence that soon followed after she heard the front door close shut.

Hinata couldn't help but feel suddenly lonely with the presence of her husband now gone. She slowly moved her hand to touch the side of her face where her husband had touched her moments before.

Hinata smiled and curled up onto her side, feeling a delicious warmth spread through out her body. It made her feel heavy and tired and she soon gave into the warmth without a second thought.

* * *

She wasn't sure what time it was but she knew she had slept for more than a few hours. She sat up taking in her shadowed surroundings. The sky was quickly darkening as the sun began to set and there were no clouds left from the day before. Hinata stood, the nauseous feeling long gone, and let the blankets slid off of her.

"Sasuke?" she opened her door and looked out. To her dismay no one was there and there was no answer leaving her to believe that he hadn't come back yet.

She walked further out of her room into the living room and turned on the lights. In the kitchen she saw a small-lidded bowl with a piece of paper lying next to it.

_Warm this up if you feel like eating, and don't forget to take the medicine I left on your nightstand._

_Sasuke_

Hinata smiled, Sasuke was being so kind to her. Her stomach growled at her and she did as the note said and warmed the small bowl of soup. It didn't take long for her to finish it, it _was_ quite good, and she also took the medicine as instructed even though she felt better already.

Since she was alone she figured she would take a nice long shower to wash off the sweat from her fever. Hinata quickly stripped off her clothes and let the refreshing water hit her face. Her husband had shocked her on how truly kind he was. She would have never thought he would actually be like that. Hinata brushed her wet hair off her shoulder and let the water wash down her neck.

He always acted so cold and arrogant around everyone else; she had always figured that he only cared about himself. Shows you how looks can be deceiving. He was still extremely calm and serious about everything he did, but Hinata rather liked it.

After rinsing the soap from her hair and off her body she stepped out and wrapped a towel around her petite frame. She kneeled close to the tub and wrung her hair to get excess water out of it. She smiled at herself when she suddenly thought of something…she was married to the town's heartthrob. It was a stupid and childish thought but she couldn't help but feel somewhat giddy about it. How many could say they were married to man who was admired by almost every girl in town?

She turned to look at her self in the mirror, glancing over her features carefully. Her out of all people was married to one of the most handsome men. She didn't really consider herself all that pretty, to her she felt rather plain looking. Her fingers grazed her cheek down to her neck thoughtfully.

She then looked down at her body, biting her lip lightly. She wondered if he found her appealing at all. Hinata suddenly slapped her face with both hands to hide her red face. What was she thinking? She shook her head furiously from embarrassment at her own thoughts and quickly got dressed before they went any further.

The front door opening caused Hinata to perk up but the sound of the voice that came after it confused her.

"Hinata-Chan? Where are you I need your help!" Hinata quickly came into the living room of the small apartment to see Sakura hanging on to Naruto who was leaning on her and Sasuke who was leaning on the wall, both of the men were wounded. Hinata quickly ran to Sasuke in a sudden panic.

"W-What happened?" She led him to sit down and pulled another chair for Naruto to sit in.

"That asswhole tried to kill me! Ow! You shouldn't hit an injured person Sakura-Chan! Let alone your own husband!" Sakura gave him a look and bopped him on the head again.

"Stop yelling you're as guilty as Sasuke." Sakura turned to Hinata who brought a medical kit out, "They both went a little to far in their sparing." Hinata nodded and kneeled down next to her husband to tend to his wounds. She sighed in relief when she noticed the wounds were shallow, with no need for stitches.

"S-Sasuke I need you to take off your shirt." He smirked when he noticed her beat red face and did as he was told.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yes…T-Thank you Sasuke…" She cleaned out the wounds as carefully as she could while her husband watched her. She felt a bit self-conscious because of his staring and nervously began wrapping his stomach with the white bandages, holding her breath whenever she had to lean in to wrap the bandages around his back.

Sasuke reached up to touch her hair, which was currently down at the moment because she didn't get the chance to put it up. She looked up at him and he quietly looked back down at her. Their small private moment was destroyed however when they heard Naruto begin to whine.

"Sakura-chan! Gently! Gently!"

"Hush or I'll give you another wound to worry about!" They both continued to argue but there was a smile on both of their faces. Hinata smiled and stood after she was finished with her husband's bandages.

"I'm going to start dinner…would you two like to stay?" Naruto smiled widely and immediately requested ramen. His wife hit him upside the head for his rudeness and turned to her friend.

"Yes, thanks Hinata-chan. I'll help kay?"

"…Hinata-chan…don't let her cook the ramen please?" Sakura glared at Naruto.

"Why can't I make it?" Her blond husband smiled up at her and reached up, squeezing her side playfully.

"You ruined it last time." The green-eyed woman stuck her tongue out, and hit him on his arm lightly. Hinata watched the couple's affection towards each other in wonder. It was interesting to see how people acted when they were in love with each other. Her heart suddenly skipped a beat and turned towards her husband who had turned to look at her.

She didn't…she didn't feel sad or jealous about Sakura being with Naruto…

"W-Would you like anything s-special for dinner? Sasuke?" the corner of his lips quirked upwards for a quick second.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata sat down on the couch after dinner while their husbands sat at the kitchen table. The dark haired woman listened to her as she relayed a story to her from earlier that day, but to Hinata it sounded distant and she let her eyes drift to the kitchen.

Naruto was explaining to Sasuke about something that sounded just as distant as the voice next to her, his hands moving about to emphasize his point.

Her husband leaned back comfortably in the kitchen chair, his eyes closed pretending not to listen to his friend but Hinata knew better. His arms were in their usual position of being crossed in front of his chest, the bored look on his face was painfully obvious but Naruto chose to ignore it.

His frame was a bit smaller than the golden haired man sitting next to him, but his body was toned from the years of training.

"Hi-Na-Ta-Chan?"

The dark haired woman's shoulders jumped up and quickly pulled away from her friend who was poking her cheek. Sakura smiled at her playfully and winked.

"And you were looking at…?"

"N-Nothing…I-I-I…." Hinata looked down at her lap and up at Sakura's smiling face several times over.

"You have every right to stare at your own husband, Hinata-chan." She began poking her friend's cheek again while Hinata just sat there with a red face.

In the kitchen, Naruto continued talking to Sasuke. It sounded more like arguing but Sasuke was only giving his friend one-word responses, pissing him off even more. Giving into his anger, Naruto raised his hand to threaten his friend to talk but stopped halfway when the wound on the side of his neck screamed at him in pain.

" ah! Ch! Damnit!" Naruto's hand flew to the side of his neck and rubbed, hoping to ease the sudden pain. "I hope you know this is all your fault you bastard!" Sasuke sat in silent, his thoughts elsewhere.

Naruto glared at him and leaned on the table, "Geez you didn't have to take all your aggression out on me just because you're sexually frustra-gwah!" Sasuke kicked in the lower half of the front wooden leg of Naruto's chair and watched as his face smashed into the table before falling on the floor, the chair trailing after him.

As soon as they heard the crash both women dashed into the kitchen to see what was wrong and Sasuke calmly turned to his wife.

"I'm sorry, I broke the chair Hinata."

"Your sorry you broke the CHAIR!" Naruto screamed from his position from the floor. He quickly jumped up completely ignoring the pain that erupted through out his body from the sudden movement. "The only few times you say you sorry and you apologize about a CHAIR?"

Sasuke continued to stare at his wife, "I promise to fix it."

"YOU ASSWH-mnff!" A small hand clasped over his mouth and he turned to look down at his wife.

"Ooook I think it's time to go home now. Thanks for dinner Hinita-chan."

"B-But He…"

"Not now honey." She patted his cheek affectionately and took his hand. Hinata blinked and waved at them slightly at them, not exactly sure what had just happened. Before Sakura could pull her husband all the way out he yelled back into the room.

"This conversation isn't over yet Bastard!"

Silence.

"Sasuke…?"

"Don't ask." Hinata turned to her husband to see a slight change of color in his cheeks and Hinata couldn't help but laugh at the whole situation. She didn't understand what exactly happened but she found it funny.

Sasuke leaned back, enjoying the view of her laughing and he reached over to grab her friend to pull her closer to him. Most women were loud and overbearing, especially when it came to him and he felt lucky to have been married to the shyest of them all. He began finger the small fingers of her hand, admiring the ivory color of her skin. He truly felt very lucky to be with her.

"Hinata?" She bit her lip in response, watching him as he tenderly grazed the skin of her palm. Her body focused completely on where he touched her hand, embarrassed by how her body was responding.

"What would you say if I asked you to marry me?" He really couldn't say again since he never really asked in the first place since it was expected of them.

Hinata's face heated up and her heart felt as if it was about to explode. She opened her mouth but the words were stuck. His free hand reached up to cup the side of her neck and stood, his frame towering over hers. Hinata continued stand there with no voice and heart ramming against her rib cage as Sasuke leaned down and pressed his cheek against the side of her head, whispering in her hair softly.

"Good night Hinata."

And like that the moment was over and Hinata was left standing there while her husband walked out of the kitchen.

That's it? She was going to just stand there after what Sasuke asked her?

"W-Wait."

No.

Sasuke turned his head back to see his wife hesitantly walk towards him. She reached up to hold his face between her hands and pulled his head down towards her.

A small kiss was placed on his cheek and just as quick as the kiss was Hinata disappeared from the kitchen into the bedroom.

This time leaving her husband behind in the kitchen speechless with heart going slight quicker than normal.

* * *

Ehehe there are two more chapters left in the story and again im am really sorry about the whole…not updating thing. but im happy that you guys like my story enough to hassle me about it hehe…I really hope this chapter satisfies you because it would suck for you not to like it after waiting so long. Twist will be updated soon hopefully…and uh…yeah please review. Your opinions matter hehe 


	7. Marriage

The sun's light lazily stretched its way across the room, grazing and warming the skin of the young Ucihia Sasuke as he continued to lie on the couch. He didn't feel like moving anytime soon so he stayed as his eyes searched the apartment in boredom.

He hadn't been able to sleep the entire night thanks to his wife's constant invasion of his thoughts. Sasuke moved his head up when he heard something in the next bedroom, wondering if Hinata had been able to sleep well last night. Stretching his legs, he moved off the couch in one silent movement and moved to where his wife was.

The knock on the door made him wince slightly at the sound, but Hinata had made no sound or movement to indicate that she had heard him so he tried again.

Still nothing.

Worried that something may be wrong he opened the door as quickly and quietly as he could and peered inside, instantly relieved at the sight of her sleeping form. Her nightgown hung loosely on her body while her hair spilled over the colorless pillows.

The arm that was currently hanging over the bed bothered him for some reason so he went to lift the arm and rest it on top of her stomach, but his hand was quickly pulled away when his skin made contact with hers.

She felt like ice.

"...Hinata?.."

His mind began thinking up reasons to why she felt like this. Maybe she was too lazy to pull up the blankets, or maybe she liked to be this cold. They were all stupid reasons but it was better than thought that had entered his mind the moment he touched her.

Sasuke moved his hand to grip onto her shoulder so he could shake her, but he had the same reaction as soon as he touched her; this time his fingers covered with a very familiar red.

..No.

He slipped an arm around the back of her shoulders, feeling the stickiness the second time he touched her drip down his arm and watched as her head fall back limply.

No. Not again.

"Hinata...Please wake up." He whispered to her slowly, touching her cheek with his fingers. To his horror the blood he touched earlier, streaked her pale cheek and Sasuke desperately tried to wipe it away.

"Please..." His throat began to hurt him horribly as his words strained the emotions back that came suddenly.

Holding what used to be his wife in his arms, Sasuke pressed the side of face into her neck and continued to whisper to her painfully.

"Please don't...you can't..."

"She really does make a lovely corpse, doesn't she?"

Sasuke's head moved up so fast that he had pulled a muscle, but he didn't turn to look back. He couldn't.

"She will make a very nice edition to our family grave, unless her father has a fit about it of course."

That Voice.

Itachi.

Ignoring the pain in the side of his neck he looked back down to Hinata before looking back at his brother slowly.

"You look well..." With that said Sasuke quickly got up to prepare himself, but as soon as he got up his legs had been tangled in something on the floor and he fell. Instead of the flip back to land on his feet, as he would have usually done, he fell ungracefully on to the hard ground.

His mothers hair had tangled his steps. Her head twisting to the side to face him when he fell.

Horror filled his body as he frantically scooted back away from the dead body staring at him quietly and in his panic bumped into something that had obviously lost its balance and fell on top of Sasuke.

His father.

Sasuke tried with all his might to push him off but he was much to heavy for him. He was a child again. Small. Weak. Useless.

From underneath the body Sasuke could see his brother walking closer, repeating his name over and over. And like all scared children...Sasuke screamed.

Screamed in rage, sadness, fear.

"Sasuke..."

No! He shut his eyes and again tried to push away the body again but it held firm.

"Sasuke."

Go away!

"SASUKE!" The surprise that Sasuke felt at hearing this obvious female voice caused him to open his eyes.

She was alive.

Hinata was on top of him, holding his face firmly between her hands as his gripped her arms so tightly that it was beginning to cause her pain. She had woken up to her husbands sudden screaming and Hinata had to do the uneasy task of pinning him to the floor before he hurt himself from his wild thrashing. Her irregular breathing equaled that of her husband but she still managed to speak soothingly to him, telling him that it was ok, that she was here.

He sat up slowly touching her face and shoulders in a way that relaxed Hinata but worried her greatly. When Sasuke was satisfied that his wife was fine he crushed her to him. His face in her hair and his arms locked securely around the small body sitting in his lap. Sasuke ignored the pain in his throat as he spoke to her and he ignored the fact that he had lost all composure in front of her.

What if the dream was real?

What if he had lost her?

"I won't let you…" Sasuke's hand slid up her back and into her hair to hold her head closer to his lips. She had wanted to look at him but he wasn't giving her the room to do it, so all she could do was listen to his voice. For now this is all she could do for him.

"Even if you don't want me anymore…" Her body stiffened, "I won't let you die…not like that…"

Sasuke's grip loosened on his wife and she moved back to look at him. The look on his face was just…

He looked defeated.

"Sasuke…"

"Just go to bed. I'm fine now." His arms dropped down onto the floor allowing her to leave, but she stayed in a confused daze. One minute he's depressed the next he seems like he's mad at her. Hinata gazed at him a little while longer; he had turned his face from her and looked down to the side.

He felt stupid. He had meant what he said… he just felt like an idiot for saying it out loud. Sasuke just hoped that she would just go back to bed and leave him alone. When she moved off of him though he felt more hurt then relieved. What the hell is wrong with him? Sasuke ran a hand through his hair before standing up, getting angrier by the second. He was pissed, hurt, and extremely exhausted and it was all because of her and his stupid dream and his damn bro-

"Let's go to bed then. It's late." He glanced up at her suddenly, watching the way she tilted her head slightly as she questioningly looked back at him.

"What?"

"Let's go to bed." She boldly took his hand into her small one and led him from the living room to the bedroom. Hinata even pulled him into bed with her after she crawled in. Not like she had a choice since he just stood extremely still next to the bed, staring.

They sat in bed together in an awkward silence as they stared at each other. If Hinata had left him there alone…she figured that he would have shut her out again. Then they would have to work back to the understanding that they had now. Hinata didn't want that. Again Hinata decided to be the bold one and make the first move.

She slipped her thin arms around his neck and used her body to push him down into the bed, anchoring him there. Her husband, for lack of a better word, was utterly shocked. Here his shy wife was willingly lying on top of him. On top of which she was neither, depressed or sick. He touched her bare back, the warm skin bringing him back a step closer to the realization that she was really there with him.

Hinata wasn't moving but her warmth and her deep breathing calmed her husband greatly. Slowly turning over, Sasuke took over the position of being on top, feeling a bit uncertain about the whole situation. He moved to touch her cheek but he suddenly saw red drench his fingertips and he jerked away. Sasuke began mumbling about leaving but Hinata grabbed his arm, again serving as an anchor.

"Stay."

Her voice was soft yet firm, her fingers were trembling though. She had been ever since she took his hand. Glancing back at her uneasily, he brought his hand to push hers away but she proved to be more stubborn then he originally thought.

"Just lay down with me." She swallowed back her nervousness, realizing that this was not the time to be embarrassed. She needed to be strong right now for her husband. "I want you to stay with me." Her tone was commanding but the sound of her voice was far to gentle to be considered threatening.

Sasuke realized that she was offering him comfort, not pity.

He moved his hand from hers and touched her cheek tenderly. Red never entered his vision.

No longer able to hold back, her face flushed from the contact and the uncertain look that Sasuke had all evening turned into the pleasant one that she had quickly grown to admire. Her husband pushed her down onto their bed and watched as he quietly observed her. His eyes glancing at her neck before slowly moving back up her face.

Hinata suddenly felt VERY self-conscious and she couldn't turn away. She was pinned under his body, his chest pressing against hers and his hands rested on the sides of her head so that she couldn't move her head to the side.

Pushing all ill-favored thoughts aside, Sasuke admired his wife who lay willingly beneath him. He was certain that he had her full attention now. She was thinking of him. She wanted him. No one else. This was far more arousing to him then that small episode of lust that he had shared with her months before.

His head slowly moved down, pausing every now and then to gauge her response to him but she didn't move or seem like she wanted to. Sasuke's head moved down until his lips rested an inch above Hinatas. His eyes were still open as he searched hers for some sort of sign that told him to stop and his wife closed her eyes half way in answer.

The kiss was so light that Hinata questioned if he was really kissing her or not but the heat that was rising in her told her otherwise. Sasuke lifted his head back up to turn it slightly to the other side and brought his lips back to hers this time she felt very aware of his lips on hers. Sasuke pushed up higher on his elbows, leaning his head down closer to hers to deepen the kiss, which caused Hinata to make a small sound of surprise.

The warmth of the kiss had thrown both of them off balance at first but the quickly came to like it, they needed it.

Their first kiss was different.

Sasuke moved carefully to kneel between his wife's legs, his lips still claiming her own. His hand tangled in her hair as his other drifted down the side of her waist.

It was tasteless and unfeeling. Devoid of everything that should be in a kiss.

Hinata reached up and touched her husband's neck carefully before finally slipping them around and pressing herself closer to him, her embarrassment forgotten.

But this kiss was immediately addicting, causing Sasuke to curse himself for not having this sooner.

Slowly he pulled his head away from her to look down at his wife, Hinata's original embarrassment rushing back to her.

" Y-You don't have to d-" He immediately ignored her and cut her off.

"Marry me."

Her body jolted in surprise from his words. He was giving her a choice…truly become his wife…or just be apart of an arranged marriage.

"Yes."

The smile that came was slow but genuine, but Sasuke leaned in to kiss her before she could fully admire his smile. Not that she minded.

That night she became the wife of Sasuke Uchiha and He became her husband.

That morning, he was nowhere to be found.

………………………………………………………………………..

OMG! IM SORRY IM SO SORRY! I only have one excuse but that doesn't cover all of the reasons why I didn't write this chapter. That one excuse is that I had written about a half of this story and then the laptop I was using self-destructed. LUCKILY! I had sent the story to a friend of mine and I swear to god if it wasn't for him you probably would not be reading this chapter ever cause I was so pissed cause I had written it how I wanted it and would probably not be able to rewrite it. So if your really into this story thank him and acknowledge how freakin wonderful he is hehe. BUUUUTTTT I kinda got a writers block on the semi romantic scene. I get all weirded out cause I don't want it to be stupid so I hope you guys enjoyed. Reason why theres no lemon(for those who wanted one)….i would totally ruin the story if I wrote one. No seriously it would be shit. So if you guys feel like it write one for this story cause that would be awesome, but sadly I wont so sorry -;; oh yeah! And for the person who called me an asscrack, you know who you are, fuck you!….kidding I thought it was pretty funny when reading the review. All the rest who written reviews…your beautiful….fantastically and amazingly beautiful. Especially the long freakin ones…those always surprise me. Anyway ill shut up now.


End file.
